Madre Felice, Madre Amatta
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Special fic untuk hari ibu! Tsuna bingung mau ngasih apa ke ibunya. Reborn memaksanya untuk membuatkan kue buat ibunya. Dengan susah payah Tsuna membuatnya. Bagaimana hasilnya? Selamat Hari Ibu ya semua  XD


Akachii : Yosh! Ini oneshot fic kedua saia di fandom ini. Dan saia ngetiknya dalam hari yang sama dengan saia ngetik fic 'Buon Compleanno, Mia Sorella Stupida' lho~!

Tsuna : Dan fic ini untuk memperingati Hari Ibu dan juga untuk event OFF^^a

Akachii : Hemm, disclaimer..

Nana : KHR belongs to Amano Akira. Dan fic ini hasil buah karya dari Akachii~

Tsuna : Cekidot! xD

**Madre Felice, Madre Amata**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Ah, besok Hari Ibu, kan? Kau mau memberi hadiah apa ke ibumu?"

"Hmm... Inginnya sih, kuberi baju baru. Tapi aku lagi gak punya uang,"

"Aha! Aku punya ide! Bagaiman kalau kita beri rangkaian bunga ke ibu kita masing-masing?"

"Ah, bagus juga idemu, Ricchan!"

Begitulah sekilas percakapan antara kedua murid wanita yang terdengar di kelas Tsunayoshi Sawada. Terdengar sederhana dan tak begitu penting mungkin, tapi begitu membekas di hati Tsuna.

'Ah, besok Hari Ibu, ya?' tanya Tsuna dalam hati. Terpikir di benaknya untuk memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk ibunya. Namun ia tak punya uang bahkan ide untuk membuat sesuatu yang _surprise_ bagi sang ibu.

"Jyuudaime! Ayo kita makan siang!" ajak Gokudera yang dengan sukses mengagetkan Tsuna dengan suara kerasnya. Kemudia ia duduk di hadapan Tsuna dan membuka kotak bekalnya. Tsuna hanya mendesah pelan dan membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera! Boleh aku ikut makan juga?" sapa Yamamoto sambil mendudukkan diri di bangku samping Gokudera.

"Heh! Menjauh dariku!" bentak Gokudera kasar.

"Maa maa. Gokudera jangan marah terus dong," ujar Yamamoto sembari tersenyum kecil dan membuka kotak bekal makan siangnya yang berisi bento.

"Iya, Gokudera-kun. Gak baik marah-marah terus. Yamamoto kan mintanya baik-baik," sambung Tsuna mencoba meredam kekesalan Gokudera.

"Haah. Baiklah kalau Jyuudaime yang minta," jawab Gokudera pasrah.

"Oya! Tsuna, kau ingin memberi apa ke ibumu?" tanya Yamamoto disela-sela makan siangnya. Tsuna hanya merespon dengan menatap Yamamoto. Kemudian berpikir sejenak dan menggeleng.

"U-uh. Aku masih belum tahu apa yang harus kuberikan," ujar Tsuna lesu. Gokuderapun ikut-ikutan memasang wajah lesu. Yamamoto berpikir.

"Hmm... Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memberi ibuku sushi terenak yang pernah kubuat," ucap Yamamoto sambil membayangkan dirinya yang memberi sushi kepada ibunya. Sayangnya ibunya sudah tiada, jadi tak mungkin ia memberikannya.

"Baka! Jyuudaime kan gak bisa masak! Mana mungkin ia akan memberikan sushi ke ibunya!" sembur Gokudera sambil mementung kepala Yamamoto dengan tangannya.

"Ouch! Ittai!" Yamamoto mengaduh dengan tangan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang mulai benjol.

"Go-gokudera-kun. Kata-kata tadi membekas di hatiku, lho," ujar Tsuna sambil pundung di pojokan terdekat.

"E-eh.. Maaf, Jyuudaime, maaf~ Aku kelepasan tadi. Maaf!" dengan seribu penyesalan Gokudera menghampiri Tsuna dan melakukan ritual sembah sujudnya di depan sang bos Vongola X itu. Tsuna hanya bisa _sweatdropp_ melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, Gokudera-kun. Tidak apa-apa, kok," ucap Tsuna sambil menenangkan Gokudera yang banjir air mata.

Setelah permasalahan antar bawahan dan atasan tersebut selesai, mereka bertiga mulai memikirkan hadiah yang pas buat Nana Sawada, ibu Tsuna.

...

...

...

Duakkh!

"Aduh!" Tsuna mengaduh kesakitan. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menendang kepalanya dari belakang.

"Ciaossu!" rupanya yang menendang kepala Tsuna adalah sang tutor, Reborn. Gokudera hampir ngamuk, Yamamoto senyam-senyum, Tsuna makin pundung.

"Reborn, bisakah kau sehari saja tidak menendangku?" tanya Tsuna yang mulai putus asa.

"Tidak," jawab Reborn singkat-padat-jelas.

"Aha! Reborn-san, kau punya ide untuk—"

Perkataan Yamamoto terpotong ketika Gokudera memberikan deathglare agar Yamamoto tidak mengatakan masalah tersebut ke Reborn. Yamamotopun diam.

"Untuk hadiah buat ibu Tsuna, kan?" tanya Reborn yang dengan sukses membuat ketiga siswa itu menjerit dalam hati. Darimana ia tahu tentang masalah tersebut?

Oke! Namanya juga Reborn. Pasti ia tahu segala permasalahan yang dihadapi anak muridnya itu tanpa perlu mendengarkan detailnya, bukan?

"Y-ya, begitulah. Kau tahu?" tanya Tsuna harap-harap cemas.

"Buatkan dia kue," jawab Reborn enteng. Ketiga murid itu kembali cengo.

Semua orang juga tahu kalau Tsuna itu dame *author di flame*. Namanya saja Dame-Tsuna, mana mungkin ia bisa memasak? Apa lagi membuat kue. Itu bukan keahliannya.

"Ta-tapi, Reborn. Aku.." Tsuna mencoba memberi alasan, namun dihentikan Reborn.

"Ini perintah! Buatkan dia kue, atau kau akan kuhukum besok!" ancam Reborn sembari menodongkan Leon yang sudah berubah menjadi pistol.

Teng! Tong! Teng! Tong!

Bel berbunyi, menandakan bahwa jam istirahat telah selesai. Reborn pergi dari hadapan mereka tanpa pamit. Tsuna menjerit putus asa, "IIEEEEE!"

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Pulang sekolah, Tsuna dan kedua temannya kembali pulang bersama. Namun sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Tsuna meminta bantuan kedua temannya untuk menemaninya berbelanja bahan-bahan membuat kue. Dengan uang yang ala kadarnya, ia membeli bahan-bahan tersebut yang kebetulan juga sedang murah karena diskon menjelang Hari Natal.

"Ne ne, Jyuudaime. Bagaimana kalau Anda menginap di rumahku malam ini dan kita bersama-sama membuat kuenya di rumahku? Biar bisa menjadi _surprise_ buat Nana-kaasama," usul Gokudera.

"Hmm... Boleh juga usulmu, Gokudera-kun. Apa kau tak keberatan?" tanya Tsuna yang merasa kurang enak karena takut merepotkan.

"Haha... Tidak masalah, kok, Jyuudaime. Apapun akan kulakukan agar Jyuudaime senang!" seru Gokudera dengan semangat membara. Tsuna dan Yamamoto hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Dōmo arigatō, Gokudera-kun," ujar Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh aku ikut membantu?" tanya Yamamoto menawarkan diri. Rasanya tak enak juga membiarkan kedua temannya bekerja keras sedangkan ia sendiri tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Haha, tak perlu, Yamamoto. Kami berdua saja sudah cukup. Tapi, Yamamoto mungkin tahu resep membuat kue?" tanya Tsuna yang baru sadar bahwa ia sama sekali tak tahu kue dan resep apa yang akan dibuatnya.

"Ah, akan kucari buku resepnya!" jawab Yamamoto bersemangat sambil nyengir khasnya.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Setelah membeli segala bahan dan juga mendapatkan resep yang pas, Tsuna yang dibantu Gokudera segera membuat kue untuk Nana. Pertama dimulai dari kue yang akan dijadikan kelinci percobaan(?), yaitu kue brownies.

3 jam berlalu. Dapur rumah pribadi Gokudera sekarang berubah menjadi kapal pecah. Semua disebabkan karena bahan-bahan dan perlengkapan dapur yang berterbangan, hasil ciptaan Gokudera yang mengamuk saat mendengarkan celotehan kecil Yamamoto. Bahkan dengan laknatnya jendela dapur pecah karena terkena 1000 Bombers Gokudera. =,=a

"Ba-bagaimana rasanya, Gokudera-kun?" tanya Tsuna sesaat setelah Gokudera mencicipi brownies buatan Tsuna itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, Gokudera menjawabnya dengan sebuah muntahan.

"Hoeeeekkk..." wajah sang pemakan kue memucat, kue yang bahkan belum sampai ke lambungnya itu harus dikeluarkan kembali dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit. Air mata sampai menetes di pelupuk mata sang Storm Guardian.

"Ah! Rasanya gak enak, ya?" tanya –atau lebih tepatnya teriak- Tsuna histeris.

"U-uh.. Dengan terpaksa kubilang 'iya', Jyuudaime," ujar Gokudera sambil mencoba bertahan dari efek kue tersebut. Benar-benar bisa menandingi poison cooking Bianchi, nih! Pikirnya.

Yap! Dengan kata-kata barusan, Tsuna berhasil pundung lagi di pojokan. Kasihan sekali anak itu... *author di X Burner*

"A-ah! Jyuudaime, ayo kita buat lagi kuenya! Biar nanti rasanya lebih enak!" seru Gokudera dengan semangat masa muda –ngikutin gaya Lee dan Guy dari fandom sebelah- sambil menyeret Tsuna ke dapur. Yamamoto? Dia sudah 'diusir' tadi sama Gokudera.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Detik berganti menit. Menit berganti jam. Dan jam berganti hari. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, mereka telah memakan waktu lebih dari 12 jam untuk membuat kue yang setidaknya bisa membuat lidah berkata 'Enak'. Bahkan Gokudera rela malam-malam membeli bahan-bahan membuat kue lagi karena habis terpakai dengan hasil yang tak jauh beda dengan percobaan pertama.

"Huah! Semoga yang ini berhasil. Kalau tidak, aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana," gumam Tsuna yang sangat mengantuk sembari mencicipi sedikit brownies tersebut.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Bagimana, Jyuudaime?" tanya Gokudera yang belum juga mendapat respon dari sang Jyuudaime.

6 detik

7 detik

"O-Oishi~" gumam Tsuna sambil tersenyum lebar. Gokudera segera mencolek sedikit kue tersebut dan merasakannya.

"Enak!" seru Gokudera sambil melompat.

"Akhirnya!" jerit Gokudera dan Tsuna sambil melompat-lompat dan berpelukan saking girang. Tak sia-sia juga mereka mencoba membuat kue tersebut semalaman tanpa tidur. Setelah berulang kali gagal, akhirnya mereka bisa membuat juga.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," terdengar suara dari arah dapur. Dimana Nana Sawada sedang memasak untuk anggota keluarganya. Setelah melepas celemeknya, ia bergegas menuju pintu depan yang sepertinya kedatangan tamu.

"Ya, siapa ya—" belum selesai Nana bertanya, ia sudah dikagetkan dengan berdirinya Tsuna sambil memegang sekotak kue brownies.

"Tadaima, kaasan," sapanya seraya memberi salam.

"O-okaeri, Tsu-kun. Darimana saja kamu semalaman?" tanya Nana yang rupa-rupanya tidak diberitahu oleh Tsuna bahwa ia akan menginap di rumah Gokudera semalam.

"Maaf tak memberitahu ibu, semalam aku menginap di rumah Gokudera-kun, dan membuat ini," ujarnya meminta maaf dan menyerahkan sekotak kue brownies tersebut.

"Hee?" Nana menerima kotak tersebut dengan tatapan heran.

"***Madre Felice, madre amata. **Aku sayang ibu," ucap Tsuna sambil tersenyum lebar. Mata anak dan ibu itu saling pandang dan berkaca-kaca. Tampak terharu.

Nanapun meletakkan kotak tersebut di atas meja ruang tamu dan mengajak anaknya masuk. Kemudian ia memeluknya.

"Terimakasih, Tsu-kun. Ibu juga sayang kamu.. U-uh.. hiks hiks..." disela-sela pelukan tersebut, Nana mengucapkan terimakasih dan menangis. Mungkin karena terharu. tsunapun membalas pelukan ibunya. Namun ia tak menangis meskipun ingin menangis. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang lelaki, dan lelaki tak boleh menangis.

Setelah saling melepas peluk, Nana mengalihkan pandangannya ke kotak brownie tersebut. Di atas kotak tersebut bertulskan "Selamat Hari Ibu. Dari Tsunayoshi, Gokudera dan Yamamoto", dengan sedikit aksen-aksen bunga dan entah apa lagi yang dibuat oleh Yamamoto semalam karena gak ada kerjaan.

"Itu kue kami bertiga yang membuatnya, bu. Makanya aku semalam menginap di rumah Gokudera untuk membuatnya. Sekalian memberi kejutan ke ibu. Hehehe..." ujar Tsuna sambil tertawa kecil. Ada semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hmm... Ibu coba dulu, ya?" Nanapun mencicipi sedikit kue tersebut. Kemudian ia tersenyum bangga.

"Enak sekali, Tsu-kun! Ibu bangga padamu karena sudah bisa membuat kue~" seru Nana sambil memeluk Tsuna lagi. Berbagi kehangatan dengan sang anak sulung, kehangatan yang sudah lama tak dia berikan ke anaknya tersebut.

"Arigatō, Tsu-kun. Ibu senang sekali~" sambungnya lagi.

"He he.. Dōitashimashita ne," balas Tsuna sambil tersenyum. Senyuman bahagia.

'_Selamat Hari Ibu. Aku selalu mencintaimu, seumur hidupku.'_

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

_***Madre Felice, madre amata : Selamat Hari Ibu, ibuku tercinta**_

.

.

Akachii : Haah, andai aku juga bisa kayak Tsuna, ya?

Tsuna : Apanya?

Akachii : Bisa ngasih hadiah buat kaasanku. :3

Gokudera : Jyuudaime hebat! XD

Tsuna : =,=a

Yamamoto : Atas permintaan dari author, readers-san diminta untuk mereview fic abal ini. Flame juga boleh. Bener kan?

Akachii : Terserahlah..

Gokudera : Yosh! Sebagai penutup, kami semua mengucapkan...

All crew : Selamat Hari Ibu. Kami cinta semua ibu yang sudah melahirkan kami dan mendidik kami hingga besar~^O^

Tsuna : Trimakasih sudah membaca dan dimohon kritik/sarannya~

Akachii : Segini dulu lah. Buh-bye~~!^^


End file.
